Moscow Mole
Moscow Mole is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-eighth case of the game. It is the thirteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the first case to take place in Eurasia. Plot Chief Ripley and Ingrid Bjorn both explained to the player that the chief’s decision to fake her death back in Europe was a difficult but necessary one, and it worked exactly as she had hoped. Omar Bahir, aka the Sword, an influential member of SOMBRA, had no longer posed a threat, and the player had learned more about the aforementioned organization. Ripley promised the player that they would have to trust her again in order to take the global organization down. Going down to business, Ripley explained that The Bureau had traveled to Russia to assist Natasha Romanova, the head of the country’s space agency, COSMORUS. Natasha walked in the headquarters to tell the player that COSMORUS’s new project was nearing completion and there were rumors of a mole in the organization. Marina Romanova, Natasha’s daughter and the Bureau’s profiler, then walked in to lambaste her mother about the team travelling to Russia for that situation rather than for SOMBRA. However, Natasha suggested that the player should meet her at Red Square. Before the player left, Marina warned them about her mother, telling them they should not trust her. Jack Archer, who thought Marina was talking about the chief, came to pick up the player and head to Red Square. The team, along with Natasha, arrived only to find the corpse of Darya Chernova, government official affiliated with COSMORUS. While immediately flagging Natasha as a suspect, the team started their first murder investigation in Russia. In the midst of their investigation, Elliot Clayton had hacked into the MGB’s servers in order to figure out why Agent Anya Ivanova was following the victim, but was caught. However, Elliot had held off the MGB’s attempts to hack into the Bureau’s servers until the team was able to arrest the killer, who was discovered to be British expatriate Liam Hall. After Jack pressed the evidence against Liam, the latter explained that he and Darya went out for dinner the night she was killed, and they both drank a lot of vodka. All Liam remembered was him walking with the victim through Red Square when they started arguing. Liam then explained that Darya wanted him to drop off a briefcase, but he did not know what was contained in it. He blacked out, and he woke up the next morning with no memory of what happened after the argument while earning a gash on his left hand. Liam pleaded guilty to Judge Adaku, claiming that it was an accident. The judge agreed with Liam’s story in that the murder was not premeditated, and he sentenced the accused to five years in prison. Meanwhile, the team was not sure if the victim had actually leaked out any classified information or not. Marina suggested that the player talk to Anya about what her mother might have been hiding from the player while Jack wanted to talk to Liam about who sent the victim the email asking for $5 million for that information. Anya gave Marina and the player a tip that Natasha was at the Komsomolskaya Station and that they should head there if they were to pick up her trail. They approached the train station to find a high-heeled shoe, in which Marina was positive it belonged to her mother. The player collected the dirt and analyzed it under the microscope to find out that Natasha had visited Gorky Park, prompting Marina and the player to head there. They had found a briefcase, and they sent it to Elliot, who confirmed that Natasha was in the clear; Natasha was actually working to bring down a corrupt organization. With Marina not believing the evidence Elliot had found, she went to talk to her mother. Natasha explained that she was obliged to report the misuse of public funds since she was a government official while at the same time, told her daughter to let go of her vendetta against the government. Meanwhile, Liam told Jack and the player that the “encounter” he and Darya had was supposed to be her biggest drop-off yet, but she knew the MGB was on her trail. Knowing that it was risky for Darya to carry on with her plan, she approached Liam. However, Liam had no idea who was supposed to pick up the briefcase, but he suggested that the team look in Red Square since that was where Darya had done her previous “encounters”. Jack and the player went off to Red Square and found a Christmas bag, which contained a keycard belonging to the victim. They sent the card to Elliot, who found that the keycard accessed a bank vault, which contained around $1.7 million sent to the victim from Global Flux Ltd, a logistics firm. Elliot was confused as to why a logistics firm would pay Darya that much, so he called field expert Jonah Karam in. Jonah revealed that Global Flux Ltd was one of SOMBRA’s aliases, which then revealed that Darya had indeed leaked classified information from COSMORUS to SOMBRA. Jack recommended that the player talk to a scientist for the Russian Space Agency named Nikolai Sharapov, but Jonah opted to go with the player to interrogate him. However, after being intimidated by the new team member, Nikolai nervously explained that the scientists at COSMORUS did not have access to the information. Back at headquarters, the player revealed that they had believed Natasha’s story over Marina’s while Jonah agreed with the profiler. Jonah and Ripley both agreed that the player would find out why SOMBRA would need the classified information, seeing what SOMBRA was capable of as witnessed in Europe and the Sahara Region. Natasha briefed the chief in that there was suspicious activity in Saint Petersburg, and the agents of the Bureau were prompted to head there for their next assignment. Stats Victim *'Darya Chernova' (found with her throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Vodka Bottle' Killer *'Liam Hall' Suspects NRomanovaWorldEditionP.png|Natasha Romanova OChernovWorldEditionP.png|Oleg Chernov AIvanovaWorldEditionP.png|Anya Ivanova LHallWorldEditionP.png|Liam Hall NSharapovWorldEditionP.png|Nikolai Sharapov Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer reads Tolstoy. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears a coin necklace. Crime Scenes C128S1A.png|Red Square C128S1B.png|Christmas Market C128S2A.png|Komsomolskaya Station C128S2B.png|Subway Stairs C128S3A.png|Leisure Park C128S3B.png|Park Shuttle Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Square. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Paper, Gold Bracelet; New Suspect: Natasha Romanova) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Subway Ticket; New Crime Scene unlocked: Komsomolskaya Station) *Examine Gold Bracelet. (Result: Darya & Oleg; New Suspect: Oleg Chernov) *Inform Oleg Chernov of his wife’s murder. (Prerequisite: Darya & Oleg’s names deciphered) *Talk to Natasha Romanova about the victim. (Prerequisite: Red Square investigated) *Investigate Komsomolskaya Station. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Glasses; Prerequisite: Subway Ticket repaired) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Anya Ivanova) *Question Anya Ivanova about her following the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Leisure Park. (Clues: Faded Folder, Mysterious Man, Trash Can; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Funding Request) *Analyze Funding Request. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Nikolai Sharapov) *Ask Nikolai Sharapov of his working relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Funding Request analyzed) *Examine Mysterious Man. (Result & New Suspect: Liam Hall) *Ask Liam Hall about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Liam Hall identified) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Book) *Analyze Bloody Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tolstoy) *Investigate Subway Stairs. (Clues: Torn Paper, Knuckle Knife; All tasks above completed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Email Content) *Talk to Natasha Romanova about the email received by the victim. (Prerequisite: Email Content restored) *Examine Knuckle Knife. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Oleg Chernov’s Hair) *Ask Oleg Chernov about his knuckle knife. (Prerequisite: Oleg Chernov’s Hair identified through microscope) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Shuttle. (Clues: Locked Phone, Victim’s Bag, Faded Notebook) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Ask Liam about his sexy selfie. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restored Check) *Question Nikolai Sharapov about the check. (Prerequisite: Check restored) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Russian Writing) *Analyze Russian Writing. (09:00:00) *Talk to Anya Ivanova about her notebook. (Prerequisite: Russian Writing analyzed) *Investigate Christmas Market. (Clues: Bottle Handle, Snowman; Murder Weapon registered: Bottle Handle; All tasks above completed) *Examine Bottle Handle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Snowman. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a coin necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Darkness Descends 1. (No stars) Darkness Descends 1 *Question Liam Hall about the information Darya wanted to leak. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends) *Investigate Red Square. (Prerequisite: Talk to Liam Hall; Clue: Christmas Bag) *Examine Christmas Bag. (Result: Keycard) *Analyze Keycard. (09:00:00) *Ask Nikolai Sharapov what he knows about COSMORUS. (Prerequisite: Keycard analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Question Anya Ivanova about her surveillance on Natasha. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Komsomolskaya Station. (Prerequisite: Talk to Anya Ivanova; Clue: High-heeled Shoe) *Examine High-heeled Shoe. (Result: Dirt) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Gorky Park’s Dirt) *Investigate Leisure Park. (Prerequisite: Gorky Park’s Dirt identified through microscope; Clue: Briefcase) *Analyze Natasha’s Files. (06:00:00) *Talk to Natasha Romanova about bringing down a corrupt organization. (Prerequisite: Natasha’s Files analyzed; Reward: Matryoshka Doll) *Go to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The MGB, the agency Anya Ivanova works for, is an obvious parody of the KGB, the main security agency for the Soviet Union. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Eurasia